A Proper Reunion
by arethusa85
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are reunited and finally have a chance to celebrate without running for their lives. Follows directly after Choices We Made.


**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Voyage of the Damned_.  
**Author's Notes:** Rose and the Doctor are reunited and finally have a chance to celebrate without running for their lives. Follows directly after my story Choices We Made.

* * *

"Bedroom?" Rose gasped.

"Don't you want me to ravish you here?" the Doctor murmured, pressing her against the console. "I do."

She moaned as she felt exactly how ready he was to do just that. "You're only sayin' that because Jack suggested it."

"Well, he _is_ remarkably talented at making women swoon." He swiftly loosened the closure of her robe. "Or men. Or...well, anyone really."

She shivered as his hand brushed against bare skin. "I've never thought of champagne and dancin' the same way since."

The Doctor froze, emitting a strangled, _"What?"_

"The blitz? When we met Jack." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, you've had years to get over that."

"He...he kissed you! Just...just hours ago!"

"It's _Jack_."

"Well, I don't go around kissing willy-nilly, unless there's a genetic transfer involved."

"A what?"

"But then I'd have a reason, wouldn't I? You humans think everything's about sex." He shook his head. "Martha certainly took it the wrong way and I told her, Martha, I said..."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Martha? Who's Martha?"

"Oh, you know. My companion," he explained, as if that was entirely obvious. "Well, not anymore. Obviously. She...left. Must've mentioned her. Walked the world for me, Martha did."

"And you kissed her."

"Genetic transfer," the Doctor corrected. "Then there was...Joan. But I was human and, well, you know what humans are like. Martha was supposed to stop me, but...oh, and Astrid. But she was really just a bit confused about Earth customs. Coulda happened to anyone. Frequently does, in fact." He paused. "Rose, are you all right? You look a bit pale."

With shaking hands, she refastened the closure of her robe. "You lose me and then you...you parade around the universe snogging other women?"

"No, after I..." He swallowed hard. "After I lost you I had to deal with an angry bride. Glowing. White gown and everything. She'd been doused with hu--"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Donna?" He wrinkled his nose. "No, of course not. She was...well, _Donna_."

"You did everyone else!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose._ They_ snogged me." He sighed, cursing his overactive gob for interrupting what had been a promising evening. "You remember Reinette?"

"How could I forget."

"Practically accosted me, she did."

Rose took a deep breath. "Tell me, did this Jane..."

"Joan."

"...and Astra..."

"Astrid."

"Did _they_ accost you?"

"Um..." He shifted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't want you to be all on your own. I just..." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Rose! Wait." He ran after her, blocking the way before she could leave the room. "It does matter." Gently, he touched her chin and she met his gaze with eyes that were suspiciously bright. "Everywhere I went, no matter who I traveled with, all I could think about was you. Rose, you're...you're everything to me. _Everything._ There's no point to any of it, if you're not there."

Rose swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. "You know, if you were a regular bloke, you'd have jumped me ten times by now."

"Oh, more than that I should think," he determined, smiling slowly. "That dress was_ stunning_, Miss Tyler."

Stepping closer, she reached for his tie. "Think I promised to wear it again, didn't I?"

"That you did." He watched her carefully slide the piece of silk free from his collar and toss it over the jump seat. "The only question is, _when_."

"Now." She fumbled with the buttons of his suit jacket.

The Doctor hurried to assist. "Oh, I like _now_. Now is perfect. Carpe diem!"

"Seize the day?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

He leaned in to kiss her and she felt a firm push against the border of her mind.

"Wait," she mumbled, pushing lightly against his chest. "I don't...I don't have the dress. Didn't have time to bring anythin' with. We left so fast an'..."

"Wardrobe," he replied simply. "I think you'll find the TARDIS is quite accommodating in this circumstance. Meet you back here in...ten minutes?"

She grinned. "Fantastic!"

That word brought with it the thrill of their history and he kissed her hard, waiting until they were both breathless before instructing darkly, "Hurry."

When Rose collected herself enough to stumble into the wardrobe, she found the perfect sleeveless red dress waiting for her. She eagerly discarded her robe and night things, shimmying into the silken fabric. Giggling, she spun in front of the mirror, marveling at how the fabric fit in all the right places.

A proper reunion at last.

She returned to the console room just as the Doctor secured the parking brake.

"You've taken us somewhere?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Since we'll be..." Turning away from the controls, his breath caught as he saw her. "You look_ beautiful_."

Before she could do more than blush, he'd grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the gangway.

"C'mon! Let's see if the TARDIS landed us where she promised."

The door opened onto a moonlit plain that stretched all the way to the distant horizon. Rose couldn't quite place it, but there was something familiar about the hills and the lush grass beneath her bare feet.

"We've been here before, yeah?"

"Bellaria. Several centuries earlier. Before that walled city was even thought of. Should be just us." The Doctor turned slowly, checking the landscape for any anomalies. "Remember the telepathic field? Well, it can't hurt to have a little help. Especially with what we'll be attempting."

Tongue peeking between her teeth, Rose sashayed closer. "You mean the mind blowing reunion sex?"

She let out a squeal as he swiftly captured her waist, humming in her ear, "Mmmmm. That to."

"What...what happens now?" she stammered, reeling at the bright flare of his presence in her mind.

"Oh, don't even _think_ of playing coy with me, Rose Tyler. I already know what makes you scream."

"I dunno. S'been years." She gasped as his fingers ghosted up the satin. "You might've forgotten."

"Never," he insisted, pressing kisses along her bare shoulder. "A hundred and eighteen is not nearly long enough to..."

Her fingers stilled against the buttons of his shirt. "A hundred and what?"

"Spent missing you," he murmured soberly, clutching her tight. "But you're really here. I've not gone mad after all."

She found his hands and threaded her fingers through his. "M'not goin' anywhere."

"Good." He kissed her firmly, brushing a thumb across her flushed cheek. "I believe you promised me forever, Rose Tyler. And I can't think of anything I want more. Do you remember when I told you words were important."

"Yeah." She freed the last button of his shirt, pushing the material over his shoulders. "Thought it was just an excuse."

He shook his head, trailing a finger over the silk of her dress until he found the zipper. "Rose, I've always felt strongly about you. But_ you_ had to say it first."

"Why?" She shivered as he parted the material between her shoulder blades, exposing her skin to the cool night air.

"Words have power. And Gallifreyan mating rituals are...were, well, different. I was shocked the first time you said it. There I was, just trying to find the words to say goodbye and you...you managed to stake your claim from a whole 'nother universe. Time ran out before I could return the..."

The dress fell past her hips, sliding slowly over her calves to pool at her feet.

The Doctor swallowed audibly. "_You're _not wearing anything under this dress."

"No_p_e."

A flash of red at the periphery of her thoughts was her only warning, before they tumbled to the ground. Before she could say anything, he'd captured her lips, possessing her mouth with a ferocity that surprised her. When he finally released her, she was panting with need.

His eyes darkened at the sight of her, tousled and willing beneath him. "Oh, I missed this," he whispered. "Being able to touch..." With the greatest reluctance, he paused, glancing up at her. "Rose, it has to be your choice."

"What?" she mumbled, entirely distracted by his attentions.

He pressed a brief kiss against her lips.

_The bonding. It's dependent on you._

"It...what?" She pushed herself up on her elbows, forcing him to stop.

He rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating.

"Doctor..."

"Females of my species claimed mates," he blurted out. "Not the other way around."

"Didn't stop you from goin' after me," Rose pointed out.

"Oh, I'm allowed to do _that_. I had to encourage you to choose me. And I did a fine job of it, didn't I?" he mused, smiling at her seductively. "Thing is, I can't complete the actual bonding. That's why we never could. You weren't a strong enough telepath. But now..." He gently touched her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll tell you what to do when it's necessary."

She nodded to herself, absorbing the new information. She had so many questions, but now was certainly not the time to distract him. "You're still dressed."

"Oh, very apt observation, Rose! That is a significant impediment to us..."

The rest of his clothing vanished shortly thereafter, tossed aside in their fervor to explore. Suddenly, he found himself flat on his back as Rose flipped him with an adeptness he'd not anticipated.

"Learned some tricks in the other universe," she explained. "Savin' the world."

"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth," he intoned. His grin was lost in a moan. "Claim me," he growled, grasping her waist. "Say the words."

"What do I sa...?"

The words appeared as clearly in her mind as if he'd said them aloud. She froze. The Doctor rarely spoke in his native tongue, but she'd heard enough to know she could never imitate the complex lilt of the syllables.

"Rose, you've got to try. Please," he said hoarsely, eyes fluttering shut.

Wetting her lips, she took a deep breath, carefully repeating the words as the Doctor patiently prompted her through the difficult portions. As she finished the last phrase, there was a sudden tingling between her ears. She shook her head to clear it, but the faint buzzing only increased.

"Interference," he explained. "Connect our minds. That should...settle it."

This was it. The point of no return. Rose didn't hesitate. "Forever?" she requested softly, fingers hovering just above his ears.

"Forever," he agreed.

Her head snapped back at the force of the telepathic connection that followed her touch. Her mind was awash in their combined thoughts and emotions, filled with the red and gold light that represented their essence. Distantly, she heard the Doctor shout, felt his grip tighten on her waist, fingers brushing against the base of her spine.

"Rose..." he breathed. "Finish it. Bring us together."

Everything burned golden.

* * *

Rose groaned and immediately there was something cool against her forehead. Slowly, she opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of a pin-striped sleeve before the Doctor withdrew his hand. He was lying beside her, head propped up on his hand, brow creased with worry.

"'ello," she murmured, surprised to find her voice hoarse. She was also surprised to find they were no longer in the meadow. She had no recollection of moving to the Doctor's bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"Wonderful. Bit achy but..." Stretching, she looked down just in time to see his jaw clench as he tried to conceal whatever was bothering him. "Why? What happened?"

"You fainted. Lovely bit of pyrotechnics first. It was so bright, I thought I was regenerating." He dropped onto his back, eyes locked on the ceiling. "I was considering how it was by far the most pleasant change I'd ever had, when I realized it was actually _you_."

"Oh."

"Yes. _Oh._"

She bit her lip, holding the blanket in place as she moved to see him better. "Not normal then?"

"Well, I'm hardly one to judge what_ is_ normal when bonding. But I don't think humans are meant to glow like that. _Ever._" He turned his head, looking her up and down. "Accept drinks from any strangers recently?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

He shrugged, turning away to stare at the ceiling again. "You might've been doused with huon particles. Donna was."

"The bride?"

"Mmmm."

She inched closer, forcing him to move his arm so she could settle her head against his chest. "What _did_ happen?"

"Well, she was temping and this bloke, he brought her a coffee every day. A coffee. Every day. So, she decided to marry him. Only it wasn't just coffee in the..."

Rose rolled her eyes, saying, with the greatest patience, "I didn't mean with Donna."

"Ah." He sighed, awkwardly attempting to ruffle his hair without sitting up. "No idea, Rose. Absolutely none. And you know how I love that."

The tension in his shoulders was obvious, but Rose could feel his worry as if it was her own. "I can still feel you in m'head."

"Yes." He pressed a kiss against her hair. "You always will. Well, unless we're universes apart and..."

"Never again," she interrupted firmly.

"Oh, I like that idea," he murmured, shifting so they were facing each other. "Promise not to wander off?"

"Any more than necessary," she agreed, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "Wait. What time is it?"

"Time is relative, Rose," he argued, leaning in for another kiss. "And we're alone."

Incredulous, she pushed him away. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"What?"

"She'll be awake by now!" Rose climbed out of the bed, dragging the sheet with her as she searched for something to wear.

"Who?" the Doctor asked, watching her frantic movements with confusion. "Rose..."

Finding something suitable in his closet, she silently thanked the ship. "Hope. _Our daughter._" At the resulting silence, she whirled to face him. "You _did_ forget."

"Only, only for a moment," he sputtered. "After all the fireworks, I was really liable to forget anything. My own name included. And that is far harder then it sounds. Rose, she'll be fine. The TARDIS will take care..."

Her hands shook as she finished getting dressed. "Last time I left her on her own, she got kidnapped by those blue aliens an' if you think, for one minute, I'm gonna let her wake up..."

"They were clever, I'll admit. But not nearly, even remotely, clever enough to find a way on board my ship." He hopped off the bed, covering the distance between them in three quick strides, soothing her with a tight hug. "Rose, calm down. Take a deep breath. That's it." He paused, glancing up at the ceiling. "Kitchen."

It only took a few seconds for them to leave his room and take the most direct route to the kitchen. But Rose's heart hammered the entire way.

"See? Here she is," the Doctor whispered, squeezing her shoulders gently as they entered the room.

Hope was indeed seated at the table, spelling out large words with alphabet cereal as Herbert the koala watched. Rose raced across the room to embrace their daughter, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the young girl.

"Right. Tea all around, I should think," the Doctor decided, locating the kettle. "How many sugars do you take, sweetheart?"


End file.
